1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices and methods of using devices to monitor conditions within a body cavity, and more particularly to optical sensors and methods of using optical sensors during a surgical procedure to monitor the physical condition of the surgical site.
2. Background of Related Art
During or after a surgical procedure, the physical conditions of the surgical site might need to be monitored. The early detection of complications during or after a surgical procedure may facilitate a timely therapeutic response prior to the onset of irreversible damage. For example, the presence of certain particulates or contaminants may complicate a procedure. In addition, the lack of sufficient vascularization at the tissue site may disrupt adequate oxygen circulation to the tissue. A lack of oxygen circulation to the tissue may endanger the function and survival of tissue.
Various devices and methods to monitor the conditions of a surgical site have been employed. For example, a photopelythysmograph (PPG) is a device that optically measures the amount of blood in a part of the body. For example, the PPG measures the amount of light passing through a patient's finger by placing a light source on one side of the finger and a light sensitive resistor on the other side. By monitoring the variations in resistance of the light sensitive resistor, the PPG can optically capture the pulsation and oxygen saturation of the arterial blood flow.
The accuracy of the data collected, using such devices and methods, is limited by the configuration of the sensors used and the placement of the sensors in relation to the surgical site. Disturbances, including a patient's motion and ambient lighting, may distort the measurements collected by the sensors.